Playtime
by stuphanie
Summary: Noiz is feeling the pressure from work, and Koujaku distracts him in the only way he knows how. Dom!Noiz x Koujaku. Yaoi.


_A/N - Mild dubious con. For Lucy, who prompted a few of the scenes within. _

* * *

><p>Noiz sighed and collapsed against the wall as soon as he arrived home from work. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he momentarily forgot the bar of metal there, cursing himself as it caught on the sleeve of his shirt. Kicking off his shoes irritably, he began a slow ascend of the stairs.<p>

* * *

><p>Koujaku hurried back into his practiced position on the bed as soon as he heard the front door click downstairs. He knew Noiz had been under a lot of pressure at work, their evenings together quiet and strained. Often, Noiz would pass sniping comments about Koujaku's choice of television programme, sometimes pushing the other away when he showed signs of affection. Trying not to take it personally, yet his pride still stung, Koujaku set about a way to distract his lover from the hardships of his job.<p>

So, when Noiz entered their shared bedroom, he stopped in his tracks, one hand poised in mid-air as he attempted to loosen his tie. Koujaku gazed straight at him from his place in the midst of the duvet, head low, eyes glancing up submissively, with his ass in the air. He was wearing nothing save for a tight pair of Spandex briefs that left next to nothing to the imagination. In his hand was a generously sized dildo perforated with innumerable bumps along the length.

"Welcome home," Koujaku murmured, tunnelling his fist along the length of the toy.

Instantly, Noiz felt something stir in his crotch, yet his confusion outweighed his desire. For the moment.

"What are you doing?" he questioned, finally regaining use of his limbs. Flinging his tie into a corner he set to work on his shirt buttons, only to find Koujaku crawling off the bed and placing his hands over Noiz's.

"I know how stressed you've been," he whispered into the whorls of Noiz's pierced ear, nimble fingers making quick work of the shirt and dropping it to the floor. He spread his palms against his lover's chest, feeling the low growl in his chest reverberate against his fingertips. "I'm here to make your worries… disappear."

With the last word spoken, Koujaku unbuckled the other's belt, his hands working between them as he pressed their bare chests together.

"Koujaku –" Noiz began, his voice hoarse and body tense. Koujaku silenced him by curling his hand around his neck, pulling him into a gentle kiss that spoke promises of much more. Trailing the tip of his tongue from Noiz's lips along his cheek to his earlobe, the ravenette spoke again.

"I want you to use me."

A gasp stuck in Noiz's throat, his eye's searching the deep red irises of his lover, almost as if suspecting a trap, a ruse. But when Koujaku merely stared back benignly and pressed his achingly hard length against his thigh, did Noiz make up his mind.

"On the bed."

Even though Noiz did not smile, Koujaku smirked knowingly. Obediently, he sat cross-legged atop the coverlets once more, eyes dancing as he waited for another command. Crossing the small distance to the edge of the bed, Noiz surveyed Koujaku curiously, toying with his tongue piercing pensively, considering the possible outcome of this 'game'. He hadn't had release in a long time, and here his lover was, gazing up at him with a curiosity so innocent he felt the urge to ruin him right there and then. But he would play this patiently.

Noiz's lips curved up into a semblance of half-smile and a short chill ran through Koujaku's spine. He looked almost predatory towering above him like that. There was no backing out now.

Discarding his trousers, Noiz bent down so that the two men were practically nose to nose. "You will address me as 'sir' or 'master' for as long as we do this. You will obey every command I give you, regardless of its absurdity, or lewdness. Do I make myself clear?"

Another shiver rolled through him, both from anticipation and fear. "Yes."

Suddenly a hand was fisted into his hair, tipping his head back so that the flesh of his neck was exposed. Noiz brought himself to the other's ear, hissing, "Yes, what?"

"Yes, sir."

To reward his compliancy, Noiz gently sucked at the flesh on display, planting wet, hungry kisses to the base of Koujaku's throat before releasing him completely.

"Good. Now strip."

Koujaku hesitated for a moment, before catching the blazing look on his lover's face. Once he sat completely naked, his arousal shamelessly on display, Noiz smirked again. Truly, that suggestive half-smile was enough to strike fear into the ravenette, knowing that, deep down, the brat would get his way, whatever the cost.

"Bend over for me."

His voice betrayed nothing but a cold harshness and a shiver of real fear passed through Koujaku's chest until he remembered that, indeed, it was all just a game. Like Rhyme. Noiz took his games seriously.

Cheeks burning, Koujaku obeyed, blushing furiously at putting on such a lewd display so early on.

"Mmm." Noiz's hum of approval caused the breath Koujaku hadn't realised he'd been holding to catch in his throat, inhaling sharply in surprise when two hands rested on his buttocks, the pressure of them light and cool against his feverish skin. "You look so good, Koujaku."

The ravenette shuddered pleasurably at hearing his name being spoken so gently, a loving caress in Noiz's voice as he spread his lover apart. Koujaku could feel hot breath grazing his ass, craning his head round to watch Noiz's actions.

"Face the front," came the sharp command, followed by a glare.

Soon after doing so, Koujaku felt something soft and wet probe at his entrance.

"N-Noiz!" he gasped, "what – mmf!"

All coherent thought seemed to have escape Koujaku's brain as he felt a tongue, warm and eager, moving in circles around the puckered hole. It was a foreign sensation yet not altogether unenjoyable; Noiz's mouth clamped around his entrance and slowly pushed his tongue into the tight ring of muscle, his hands grasping Koujaku's hips. His grasp tightened as Koujaku tried to push into him, yearning for the deliciously hot wetness; the lapping noises only served as another aphrodisiac, the ravenette's cock twitching with pleasure, saliva dripping down the insides of his thighs. Too soon, Noiz pulled away, panting slightly and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. Without preamble, he pushed a finger into his lover, his own length pulsing as the man beneath him groaned at the intrusion.

"Does this feel good?" the blond murmured, effortlessly plundering the other's depths, gently curving his finger against the most sensitive spots every so often.

A low noise of pleasure escaped Koujaku's lips, unable to think, nevermind speak, in a coherent fashion, trying to rock back against the resistant hold Noiz had on his hip. To pay for his mistake, a sharp slap echoed through the room and a red handprint blossomed on Koujaku's buttock. He hissed at the blow but voiced no complaint.

"Answer me."

"I-It feels so good, sir," he managed to blurt out, crying out when two more digits delved inside of him without warning. "Noiz, please…"

"I told you, you are to address me properly," Noiz told him harshly, followed by another spank as punishment.

Koujaku remained silent. His pride would not allow him to beg – yet he felt a thrill of foreboding as Noiz extracted his fingers. Somehow, Koujaku rather thought that Noiz suspected he would not relent soon, for he heard a rustle of fabric and creak of the bed as Noiz joined him.

"Lay on your back."

Pleased to be in a more modest position, Koujaku settled himself on the pillows, aching to touch himself at the sight of his lover's aching body, but knowing that he would be punished if he did so. The game he knew that Noiz was concocting in his mind was almost enough to make him back out while he was ahead.

He watched, silently, suppressing the moan that had risen in his throat, as Noiz straddled his chest, proceeding to stroke his impressive length. Koujaku lifted his hands, intent on making his lover feel good, but found his progress halted immediately.

"Hands above your head, Koujaku," Noiz murmured, his voice still holding that commanding quality. "And keep them there, or else."

Whilst doing so, Koujaku felt something feather light graze across his shaft. The stimulation was barely there but he flexed instantly, yearning to feel more. He gave Noiz a somewhat pleading look, to which the blond replied with a devilish smirk. Hitching himself further up Koujaku's chest, he halted as soon as his cock came within reach of his lover's mouth.

"Suck," Noiz demanded, the head of his engorged length bumping against the other man's chin.

Opening his mouth obediently, Koujaku allowed the entirety of the length to be pushed into his mouth, feeling the piercings click against his teeth and rub against the roof of his mouth. He barely choked as Noiz pulled out, then slowly undulating his hips until he found a satisfactory rhythm. Koujaku hollowed his cheeks in order to create a vacuum and heard a soft hiss from the man above him. Steadily, he lifted his gaze, meeting those pale green irises laced with carnal desire, watching how Noiz's face shifted into an expression of pleasure as his pace picked up speed. Forcing his cock into his lover's mouth as far as it would go, Noiz only pulled back once Koujaku's eyes began to water, repeating this vein for some time until his breathing took on a short, panting quality, and Koujaku knew he was close from the string of lewd sentences that spewed from his mouth.

"Do you like sucking my cock, Koujaku?" Noiz panted, gripping onto the headboard for support.

Koujaku managed an incoherent sound of agreement, replying by flicking his tongue around the base of the shaft that was being forced to the back of his throat.

"I want you to swallow my cum like the dirty slut you are," Noiz told him, his tone of voice harsh from the effort of delaying his orgasm as long as possible. He felt Koujaku nod once, intense waves of pleasure rolling down his spine, pressure building in his hips as he all but face-fucked his lover. All too soon, he reached the peak of his orgasm, falling over the precipice as he shattered into pieces and fire spread through his loins.

"Ngh – fuck," Noiz hissed, a guttural groan escaping his lips as his cock gave several short, desperate bursts. He gripped the wooden headboard as he rode out his orgasm, sure that he would leave nail marks on the pine. Head thrown back and eyes screwed up in ecstasy, Noiz remained still for a moment, before looking down. Much to his pleasure, he saw Koujaku gulp hard, several small strings of semen dripping down his chin. Smirking, Noiz moved to the side and crushed their mouths together in a soul-searing kiss, tasting his own bitterness as their tongues entwined.

"You're such a mess," Noiz purred. He trailed kisses down Koujaku's neck, biting hard until beads of blood rose to the surface. With a cry of pain, Koujaku arched his back, then whining pitifully as Noiz plunged two fingers straight into him.

"What's this you've got?" Noiz asked, picking up the dildo with his free hand. He waggled it in front of his lover's face. The way the pliant silicone wobbled about would almost have been amusing, hadn't it have been for the taunting way Noiz cocked his head to one side, moving his fingers about inside Koujaku only just this side of painful when he didn't answer quick enough.

"Use it on me," Koujaku all but growled through gritted teeth, his brow furrowed against the extensive action taking place inside of him. "Sir," he added as a hasty afterthought.

He felt the smooth surface of the tip of the dildo gently being pushed into his mouth. Bringing as much saliva forward as he could, Koujaku hastily coated the toy, tensing when Noiz removed his fingers and pushed the blunt phallic instrument towards his entrance. It was nowhere near as big as Noiz, yet Koujaku still winced as it entered him, right up to the hilt, revelling in the rhythm Noiz picked up. He knew he was only doing this until he, Noiz, was hard once again, and Koujaku knew that his ass would be in for a pounding. It wasn't often he elected to be on the bottom, but now it was practically handed to Noiz on a plate, he knew that the blond would take full advantage.

Noiz leant over him as he inserted the toy repeatedly, grasping Koujaku's hands and pinning his wrists firmly above his head. He watched as a pleading look momentarily passed over the ravenette's face. The blond smirked, resembling a predator more so than a tender lover. He would make Koujaku beg even if was the last thing he did.

"Oh, Noiz, fuck," Koujaku babbled, the words almost merging into ne as the dildo pushed against his prostate. A familiar tension was spreading throughout his hips, moans rolling off his tongue, fingers desperately clutching at the sheets as he prepared to climax. Suddenly, he felt Noiz grasp tightly at the base of his cock, delaying his orgasm.

"What –?" Koujaku exploded. Almost snarling at the frustration of being denied pleasure, he winced as Noiz squeezed harder.

"I think you're forgetting your place," Noiz growled, extracting the toy with a wet pop. He teased a fingertip around the glistening hole. "Look how wet you are for me. You're so desperate to cum, aren't you?"

Koujaku said nothing. He turned his face away from his taunting lover, stifling a gasp as three fingers entered him, reaching all the right areas. Biting down hard on his lip, he refused to utter a sound, doing his utmost to overlook the intense probing. Yes, he wanted Noiz inside him, yes, he wanted the sweet release he had been denied since this whole game began. If it wasn't with Noiz's best interests in mind, Koujaku would have given up long ago. However, it was beginning to get increasingly more difficult to ignore how Noiz had begun stroking at his shaft, his length all the more sensitive from denial.

"Well?" Noiz smeared the pearly bead of precum down Koujaku's length, his touch feather light, intent on driving his lover insane.

"I-I want you inside me." Koujaku spoke through clenched teeth, feeling the last shred of his pride slipping away.

Torturously slow, Noiz inserted his length into his lover's entrance, balls-deep, but remained still. "Now what?"

Fucking brat.

"For God's sake Noiz, just fuck me already," Koujaku snapped, his cheeks tingeing a brilliant shade of scarlet. A spark of frustration ignited inside him at the sight of Noiz's sanctimonious smirk, his expression smug now he had gotten what he wanted. With that, Noiz set about a slow pace, pulling out nearly all the way before pushing back in again. His piercings rubbed Koujaku's inner walls just the right way, adding delicious friction as the metal slid against him.

"H-harder," the ravenette stuttered. Might as well go all the way now he'd gotten this far.

Noiz obliged, grunting in time with the flesh against flesh slap that resonated in the quiet room.

"Moan for me," the blond commanded, the desire to hear Koujaku's pants transcend into moans burning hot throughout his veins. "Let me hear you."

As he felt the head of Noiz's cock hit against the pearl of pleasure within him, it wasn't difficult to let a loud groan rumble from his throat, his finger's curling around the other man's thighs, desperately trying to pull him closer. Koujaku felt the familiar pressure building again and knew that he wouldn't last long the moment Noiz tunnelled his fist around his length and pulled long and slow.

"Fuck," he hissed, rocking back against Noiz's momentum.

"I'm going to let you cum, and I want you to say my name."

Those words had never been more welcome. With several more tugs, Koujaku crumbled there and then.

"N-Noiz!" he called out, a deep moan tearing from his throat as he came hard. He splattered his chest with several reams of semen, the last droplets dripping down Noiz's hand. For a moment, the blond's pace increased drastically until he, too, joined his lover in ecstasy.

They remained in their positions for what felt like a few minutes, their chests heaving and soreness entering Koujaku's body as he overcame such an intense orgasm. He became dully aware of Noiz removing himself, the mattress shifting as the blond lay next to him, looking rather pleased with himself.

"I never knew you could beg like that, old man," he mused, moving his lover's fringe from his sweat-coated forehead.

"Shut up, brat," came the snarky reply, though without the vehemence that usually fuelled the insult.

Noiz chuckled and allowed the other to rest in the crook of his arm. They remained silent for some time, breathing in the other's heady scent, simply existing for a while. Often, their companionship rendered words unnecessary but their thoughts usually became one; as Koujaku glanced up at his lover, he smirked, and they both knew.

Tomorrow would be Noiz's turn.


End file.
